


Pokéshipping Christmas

by princessbrivee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Winter, pokeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbrivee/pseuds/princessbrivee
Summary: Written for Pokeani Secret Santa 2015, the prompt was Pokeshipping. Ash and Misty spend the time before the holidays with one another. Ash/Misty are around 17/18 in this!





	

“Ash, I said stop it!” Misty yelled, as she watched her boyfriend going to a small piece of cookie batter in his mouth.

“Aw, come on Mist, let me live a little!”

“If you get salmonella, you won’t be living. Besides, these are for all of your friends coming to the Christmas party tomorrow. We need as much batter as we can get.”

“You sure they’ll live from eating them if you’re the one who made it?” Ash chuckled, before getting playfully flicked in the arm by his girlfriend. “HEY!” Ash exclaimed, before playfully pushing Misty. With more playful pushes, the two of them were laughing like crazy and very close to each other. Azure hues locked with chocolate ones, realizing their lips were mere centimeters apart, leaning in to kiss the other when…

“Ahem,” Delia cleared her throat, startling her son and his girlfriend. Both of them jumped away from one another, cheeks a flushing shade of red. “Not to interrupt your fun, but weren’t you two supposed to be making Christmas cookies for the party?”

“Sorry mom…” Ash apologized, picking up the spoon and starting to work on them. Misty returned to her place as well. As soon as Delia left the room, however, Ash made his way to hug Misty from behind and kiss the back of her neck as she finished working on the batter.

“Ash, you need to help me with this.”

“I am.” Ash said through kisses.

“Ash! Enough!” Misty said, turning around and pushing him off. “Later, okay?”

“Fiiiiiiiineeeeee.”

~

Ash and Misty walked down the snow-covered street in Pallet Town. Clad in puffy coats, scarves, gloves, and hats, it was fortunate that the snow was from previous days and not that one. Hands were held through gloves, Misty’s head resting on Ash’s arm.

“You think it’s gonna snow tonight?” Ash asked, breaking a comfortable silence between the two of them.

“With the way it feels, there’s a possibility.” Misty complained, releasing her hand from Ash’s grasp to rub them together, creating minimal friction.

“Oh come on, it’s not that cold.” Ash laughed, wrapping his arm around the red head’s shoulder.

“It’s at least in the mid, maybe even low thirties outside right now Ash. It’s cold.”

“You want to head back? It’s probably warm in the house.” Ash suggested, stopping in his tracks, turning his head toward Misty.

“I don’t know. You’re mom’s been awfully nosey lately.” Misty giggled, looking forward at the town’s decorations. Trees were lit all around them; poles were adorned in red and white paper to make them appear as candy canes, everything was just beautiful.

“She’s always like that around this time of year. Ever since I was five and nearly found all the presents in the closet.”

“I have a feeling she’s not really so worried about you peaking at presents this time Ash.” Misty giggled, and then Ash chimed in, too. The two turned toward one another, Ash cupping Misty’s cheeks with his glove clad hands, leaning into kiss her.

“What? You saw mistletoe?” Misty asked, nuzzling her nose against Ash’s.

“Nah, just my pretty girlfriend.” Ash said, kissing Misty again. As lips collided, and hearts beat as one, something cold and wet fell on both of them gently. Misty pulled away to look up and watch the first snowflakes of the night fall. 

“We should probably start heading back.” Misty said, locking eyes with Ash.

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s nice and toasty in the house.” Ash added. “But first,” he began to say as he tilted his head up and stuck his tongue out.

“Ash, what’re you doing?” Misty asked, generally confused.

“Trying to catch snowflakes on my tongue of course! You should try it it’s fun!” Ash spoke, before sticking his tongue out, again. Misty decided to join in.

~

Ash and Misty sat on Ash’s bed, snuggled up in a huge blanket, drinking some hot chocolate that Delia has made for them earlier. The snowfall had made for quite the cold night. Everyone in the Ketchum household was clad in fuzzy pajamas and blankets galore.

“You still cold?” Ash asked, running his fingers through Misty’s hair.

“A little, but it gets this bad in Cerulean. Sometimes worse.” Misty added, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. “At least I’m dressed for the weather and not in a bathing suit.”

“Is your pool heated at least?”

“Yes, but it’s the getting out of the pool when the cold air really hits you.” Misty pointed out, leaning her head on Ash’s shoulder. “Have you never been swimming in it?”

“Not during the winter time. The last time I was by your place Tracey was over cleaning it, remember?”

“Oh, right. Sorry, I guess I’m getting tired.” Misty said, emitting a yawn almost on cue.

“Sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow.” Ash stated, “Do you wanna lay down?”

“Only if you’ll lay down with me.” And in one swift motion, the two were snuggled up on Ash’s bed, and fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
